Fort Cienistego Kła
|Bossowie = Rethilgore Razorclaw Rzeźnik Baron Silverlaine Dowódca Springvale Oto Ślepy Strażnik Fenrus Pożeracz Wilczy Mistrz Nandos |Ostatni boss = Arcymag Arugal |Typ = dungeon |Minimalny poziom = 18 |Zalecany poziom = 24 |Limit graczy = 10 }} Fort Cienistego Kła jest nawiedzonym fortem leżącym w południowej części Lasu Srebrnych Sosen, niedaleko Osady Pyrewood. Służy on jako centrum operacyjne Arcymaga Arugala oraz jego worgeńskich sprzymierzeńców. Historia thumb|leftZa World Dungeons - oficjalną stroną Blizzarda: Podczas Trzeciej Wojny czarodzieje z Kirin Tor walczyli przeciwko nieumarłym armiom Plagi. Kiedy magowie z Dalaranu ginęli w bitwie, krótko potem powracali ponownie, wspomagając szeregi swego niedawnego przeciwnika. Wściekły na brak postępów (i wbrew radom swoich braci), jeden z arcymagów, Arugal, poprzez międzywymiarowe bramy wezwał nieznane w Azeroth istoty, by wsparły szybko rzednące szeregi Dalaranu. Dzięki działaniom Arugala na świecie pojawili się krwiożerczy worgeni. Okrutni ludzie - wilki mordowały nie tylko przedstawicieli Plagi, lecz szybko zwrócili się również przeciwko magom. Oblegli oni fort jednego z możnych, Barona Silverlaine, wznoszący się ponad niewielką osadą Pyrewood. Forteca szybko popadła w ruinę. Doprowadzony przez poczucie winy do szaleńśtwa Arugal adoptował worgenów jako swoje dzieci i wycofał się do fortu, który nazwał Fortem Cienistego Kła. Plotka głosi, że wciąż tam przebywa, chroniony przez jego potężnego pupila, Fenrusa, oraz wałęsające się po murach widmo pragnącego zemsty Barona Silverlaine. Na osadę Pyrewood rzuca się cień stojącego nieopodal Fortu Cienistego Kła, niegdyś bastionu potęgi Przymierza, lecz teraz siedziby niegdysiejszego członka Kirin Tor znanego jako Arugal. Worgeni, którzy kryją się w cieniach Fortu, jak również pośród przeklętych mieszkańców Pyrewood, są wytworami tego szaleńca. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny Arugal uczynił ich swoimi sprzymierzeńcami, jednak nie potrafił powstrzymać ich od atakowania innych żołnierzy hufca Dalaranu. Doprowadziło go to do szaleńśtwa, w którym zaakceptował worgenów jako swoje "dzieci". Worgeni teraz kryją się w większości zakątków lasu. Podczas wydarzeń znanych z World of Warcraft, agenci Królowej Banshee Sylvanas Windrunner zostali wysłani, by jednocześnie wyjaśnić tajemnicę worgenów, jak również zlikwidować zagrożenie z ich strony. Przy okazji dowiedzieli się oni, że szalony arcymag, Arugal, stoi za ich działaniami, a Zapomniani rozkazali go zgładzić. Bossowie thumb|Bossowie SFK * Ostatni Boss: Archmage Arugal 21+ * Mini-Bossowie: ** Rethilgore 20+ ** Razorclaw the Butcher 20+ ** Odo the Blindwatcher 21+ ** Baron Silverlaine 20+ ** Commander Springvale 20+ ** Fenrus the Devourer 21+ ** Wolf Master Nandos 21+ * Tylko podczas Inwazji Plagi ** Sever 25+ Mieszkańcy Lochu * Shadowfang Worgen ** Shadowfang Whitescalp: rzuca Lodową Zbroję. Niewrażliwy na magię lodu ** Shadowfang Moonwalker: rzuca Tarczę antymagiczną (rzucający staje się odporny na wszelkie obrażenia od magii przez 20 sekund) ** Shadowfang Darksoul: rzuca Słowo Cienia: Ból oraz Dezorientację (spowalnia szybkość rzucania czarów o 50% przez 15 sekund). Niewrażlwy na żadne zaklęcia Cienia ** Shadowfang Glutton: rzuca Uderzenie Krwi (wysysa zdrowie z wroga jednocześnie lecząc rzucającego dwukrotną liczbą ilości wyssanej) ** Shadowfang Ragetooth: rzuca Dziki Gniew (zwiększa zadawane obrażenia fizyczne o 25) ** Shadowfang Wolfguard: zawsze towarzyszą mu Wolfguard Worg ** Son of Arugal: rzuca Dar Arugala (zadaje 576-625 obrażeń od cienia co 1 minutę przez okres 5 minut) * Worg ** Bleak Worg: rzuca Słabą Wolę (zwiększa czas między atakami o 25%, spowalnia szybkość rzucania czarów o 20% i poruszanie się o 20%. Trwa 1 minutę). ** Wolfguard Worg ** Slavering Worg ** Lupine Horror: rzuca Przyzwanie Lupińskich Deluzjów (przyzywa 2 Lupińskie Deluzja do pomocy rzucającemu w bitwie przez okres 4 minut) ** Lupine Delusion (jednostka przyzwana): tylko przeszkadzająca jednostka, może być zabita jednym ciosem. * Tormented Souls ** Haunted Servitor: rzuca Nawiedzające Duchy (przeklina wroga na okres 5 minut i powoduje czasowe nawiedzenie przez groźne duchy). Mocno przeszkadzająca klątwa, ważne, żeby szybko ją rozproszyć. ** Wailing Guardsman: rzuca Wrzaski Przeszłości (Obszarowy czar Ciszy trwający 5 sekund) ** Tormented Officer: rzuca Umiejętności Zapomnianych (trwająca 5 minut klątwa obniżająca jedną z umiejętności o 100 punktów) ** Przeklęty Rumak: rzuca Przeklęty Tupot (zadaje normalne obrażenia pobliskim przeciwnikom, ogłusza ich na 3 sekundy oraz zwiększa podatność na obrażenia fizyczne o 10 punktów) ** Shadow Charger: rzuca Szarżę Geografia * Mapa instancji z World of War Zadania Zdobycze Bossowie Inne moby Surowce thumb|Grafika ładująca SFK * Skóry ** Lekka Skóra ** Średnia Skóra Dodatkowe informacje * Przedział poziomowy wrogów: 18-21 * Ostatni boss: Arcymag Arugal 21+ * Przydatne jest posiadanie w grupie czarodzieja podczas walki z Arugalem. Stosuje on zaklęcie zmieniające gracza w swego sojusznika, któremu każe atakować resztę drużyny. * Przed zredukowaniem poziomu gracze w SFK farmowali tutaj rzadkie bronie BoE - oraz - które sprzedawali za ponad dla twinków PvP. Na aukcjach za można było dostać nawet , a za - . ** Po redukcji poziomu przeciwników do max. 20 bronie te są rzadko pozyskiwalne * Minimalny poziom do wejścia do instancji to 14 * Dziedzictwo Arugala w dalszym ciągu żyje w . Arugal został przywrócony do życia, by służyć Królowi Liszowi, który usłyszał o działaniach Arugala wraz z jego Worgenami w Lesie Srebrnych Sosen. Duch Arugala przebywa w Wieży Cienistego Pazura na wyspie u wybrzeży Wzgórzy Grizzly. Linki Zewnętrzne * Allakhazam * Thottbot * Wowhead en:Shadowfang Keep es:Shadowfang Keep fr:Donjon d'Ombrecroc ja:Shadowfang Keep ru:Крепости Тёмного Клыка Kategoria:Instancje Kategoria:Silverpine Forest Kategoria:Shadowfang Keep